Last Moments
by Dragoona
Summary: Why, is rape a reality? Why, do nightmares seem so real? Why, does help comes with a price? Why, do people spurn each other? Why, can the past cause so much pain? Why, can heroes cause suffering? Why is this happening to Hinata? Might have an epilogue.
1. The Tragedy

**This is my very first fanfic so be nice or try to be**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters ( except toshiru) are not mine**

normal casual storyline

_slanted whats happen to hinata_

**bold things i'm saying to you**

_Hinata sits, bound and having all her chakra sealed,unable to do anything but sit and worry . A tall slender man stands directly in front of her, " Ugh , will Orochimaru get his ass over here I'm about to explode if i'm forced to wait any longer!" Hinata manages to muster enough courage to ask : " W-wait for w-what?" "Hehe your still so young and naive. Although I like 'em like that. Of course that information will still leave you confused. To put things simply I come from a very speical academy at the sound village. One that speicalizes in two things." He then stands behind the girl and whispers to her " and those things are Sex and Rape. Hinata's eyes stared at the man hesitantly, finally realizing what she had just gotten herself into._

Meanwhile at the Hokages office Orochimaru stands speaking with Tsunade and Jiraya. "Hmmm its been a long time since we got together for a chat like this hasn't it ." "Orochimaru will you just get to the point already. I have a city to run here and paperwork to do I have no time for screwing around." " Fine I'll get my point across. I have a new academy running in the sound village. I have had one person to pass so far." "And what does that have to do with us?" Jiraya askes sternly. " Well you see this school has a specialization that involves having sex and raping young females. And it just so happens that my first disciple from that academy has seemed to capture one of your villages Jonin." " WHAT! Who is she!?" Tsunade screams. " I'll give you a hint, she seems quite shy and with her eyes are white with a tint of purple." "... HINATA!!" Jiraya and Tsunade yelled in unison.

"Yes I believe that was her name." Orochimaru says with a grin " What happening to her!" " Oh don't worry i commanded Toshiru to take good care of her untill i return." " What do you mean by 'take good care of her'??" " Oh it's nothing like that, I told him not to do anything to her. The only problem is that he is quite the impatient one.He might have already begun to please himself before i get back. I will ask for just a single thing and you may have her back to you with her virginity still intact." After listening to the snakes demands (Sorry i can't think of things like that ...use your imagination)the hokage refused.

Outside the door Neji and his team were awaiting there mission to be assigned to them. That was before they overheard. Orochimaru had walked out and Gai's team stormed in " "How can you not accept his demands!"Neji screamed. " Yeah Tsunade I thought you actually cared for your village and _ALL_ its inhabitants. Not everyone else and then you just exclude poor Hinata!" Tenten yelled " Listen it is what is best for our village , everyone must make sacrifices from time to time." "What's best for the village huh. Lets see how your village inhabitants act when we tell the others AND lord Hiashi. The second I tell him one of the most prestegious clans is going to HATE you for doing something like this." "Neji I know you're upset she _was_ your cousin after all but as the Hokage I feel that his requests were to much" " WAS my cousin!? Oh so now your already singleing poor Hinata out. Jeez you are the most pathetic excuse for a Hokage actually your more of a _Whore_kage."

" Neji where are you going?" " Im going to tell everyone especially Lord Hiashi and Naruto! After of which with your permission or not I'm going to get Naruto, Tenten, and I to go and try to save Hinata." " Neji, it's just her virginity." Jiraya said. "Just her... Jiraya did you realize what you just said. Think about poor innocent little Hinata is about to lose her innocence by RAPE do you honestly think thats a good thing! I know your a perv and all but would you seriously sink down to that level.

_"Oh whats wrong, afraid I'm gonna hurt you little girl?" Toshiru said removing his shirt. Hinata just stared up at him with teary eyes. " Oh , don't look at me like that your what sixteen, seventeen?" " A-actually I'm e-e-eight-teen" "so why do you continue to look at me like that do you continue to give me those eyes. What, are you still a virgin?" Tears fall in a swifter manner across her now reddened cheeks, looking at him in a way that screamed YES IM A GOD DAMNED VIRGIN. He looked at her for a couple seconds then said,"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Besides If you claim to be an adult now I suppose its about time you lose your innocence don't you. I'd be delighted to help." Hinata turns her head away in disgust. " Fine you can be that way.I have more fun when they squirm." Toshiru says as he begins to slowly unzips her jacket. She continues to struggle , alot ,doing whatever she can to prevent this from happening. After which he looks with a devilish grin at the fact her breasts are to big for the tank -top she was wearing under her jacket. He took off the tank she had on and then removed the fish-net shirt underneath the tank ( how can she wear so much clothing when she lives in the land of FIRE) Leaving her upper body covered by only her bra._

"God Damned Baa-Chan! I can't beleive she would ever let something like this happen!" Naruto spat out in an outrage. "You should have seen how Hiashi reacted when he heard the news. He was about to go and kill Tsunade, Hanabi and I had to pin him down and lock him up in his office." Neji said. " Hanabi?... Isn't that Hinata's freaky sister?" " Yes Naruto, it is. Hey why are you insulting one of my cousins!" " Well,... You have to admit that she is pretty weird." " I guess you do have a point... wait why are we even talking about this, run faster! We have to catch up to where ever Hinata is before it is to late!"

_By now Toshiru had already removed his pants as well as hers. His hands went over her bra to the back of it as he uncliped it from the back. Immeadietly he began to suck and bite on what Hinata's bra once concealed. The hyuga girl began to scream at every tinge of pain from him purposely biting too hard. With every cry she made he bit harder leaving teeth marks on her. Her arms began to bruise from how hard he was pushing down on her. Now he was down to her panties slowly pulling them down her. The jonin began to plead for the rapist to stop. She was attempting to delay this for as long as she could._

_Toshiru glared up at her angrily for interupting him. He climbed back up onto her untill they were face to face. The man then took his claws and dug them into her stomach untill she bled. Then Toshiru had moved his head down to her neck as he bit down onto it showing her not to stop him from what he is doing._

_After waiting for the spots where she bled to clot up he tore off his boxers, showing, well actually a very unimpressive dick. Average size but still threatening toward where it could go. The now naked rapist grabbed Hinata by the hair a pulled her head over to his member. She stared at it unwillingly and turned her head. After which he clawed back into her stomach would forcing her to turn back. She cried vigorously as he forced her head up and down his shaft. Toshiru began to cum rapidly into her mouth . Leaving her the only option to swallow._

_After getting bored of this he threw her down and climbed on top of her. Putting them into missionary postion. The Hyuga clenched the sheets beneath her as she prepared herself for the worst moment of her life ( it was supposed to be the best) She felt the tip rub up against her._ And at that very moment, Neji and Naruto came into the tent with the intent to kill in their eyes. Toshiru (learning this from the rape school) quickly redressed and tried to run out of the tent. But Neji grabbed him when he got out. Hinata had moved herself to be on her knees as she began to cry. Naruto rushed toward her and pulled her into an embrace.

Hinata, at the moment her tears had ceased turned beet-red at the fact she was naked, in the arms of her crush , while they were alone, in a tent. Naruto hadn't realized this instead he felt himself get whacked and dragged out by the ear from Neji." What the Hell was that for Neji!" Naruto screamed " Did you not realize she was NAKED is there something wrong with you!" " No there is not! I hadn't realized she was unclothed okay. All I noticed was that she was crying and needed to be comforted." Naruto reassured. "Sure you did.Hinata, you can get dressed now so we can go home." Neji yelled toward the tent.

Hinata got back into her clothes and unsteadily walked out of the tent, tripping and then ending up being caught by Naruto. She clung onto him for support. Making Neji glare at him angrily. But Naruto continued to hold her as they made there way back to the village. She , blushing continuously, wondering how something that started so bad could end so good. The only question - will he ever try and hold her like this again.

**Thats a very good question, which all of you will answer. Should I cut it off here or add hardships between naruto and hinata, hiashi and a POSSIBLE relationship, the leaf and sound, and maybe even Toshiru's return!**


	2. The Return

Now where did I leave off?

Oh Yeah!!

Naruto clung to Hinata faithfully making sure she wouldn't fall. Neji stared at them the whole way back. He could tell that Hinata just felt like hugging Naruto, she could walk fine without him. But after what she had just barely survived , he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Are you OK now Hina-Koi?"Neji nearly flipped when hearing Naruto call Hinata that. She just smiled meekly and said, " F-fine , that is, now that you're h-here." Tenten had begun to giggle. Yes you thought I forgot about her. (I did) Well actually she's the one who helped locate Hinata. How? Tenten has become such a good weapons master that she can smell just the slightest hint of metal off of someone ( Hinata's head band).

The four Ninja were approaching the gates, Naruto was beginning to let go of Hinata. Which of course, made her cling to him more, she definitely was not going to give him the option of letting go anytime soon. He immediately figure what she was doing before she squeezed the life outta him. Tenten had gone to report Hinata's return, while Naruto ,Neji and Hinata went to the Hyuga manor.

Then slipped there way into the courtyard and began to talk. " OK before your father asks, did that man take away your virginity?" " N-no Nii-San , he didn't, b-but if you guys c-came at least f-five seconds later he w-would of." " Hina-Koi ... did he touch you in any way you wished he hadn't." Naruto asked with a serious face. Tears began to fall past Hinata's cheeks once again. Here tears had said it all." Oh god" Naruto said as he came to hug her again, her face buried in his chest.

Hiashi and Hanabi had come out right at the moment Hinata had stopped crying. " Hinata ! You're OK!" Hiashi said as he hugged his first born daughter. " WTF Father since when did you have the urge to hug ME!" Hinata screamed squirming to try and escape his 'hug'. " Just because I always disapprove of you and your actions, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

After this being said Hanabi had gone straight to her sister and also given her a big hug. " Why does my family keep hugging me, who's next Neji!" Just to annoy Hinata, Neji went up and gave her a big hug! " Aww, come on !" Naruto had begun to giggle untill a cold voice had directed itself toward him. " What are you doing here boy." Hiashi said. " Calm down Hiashi-sama , he had come and helped me return Hinata." " Hmmm... fine. Whats your name?" Hiashi said still sending kunais at Naruto with his eyes" " My name is Uzamaki Naruto, A.K.A. future hokage, believe it!" Hanabi giggled at how stupid Naruto just looked. " Naruto eh, I hadn't realized that was who you are. I'm glad to finally be able to meet you." Hiashi said with a blunt face. " How do you know me?" Naruto asked.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hiashi threw 3 kunais at Neji who accurately dodged them with rotation. Neji had then caught the next kunai the Hyuga leader had thrown and thrown back full force, when right out of the blue, Hiashi heard Hinata scream someones name. " Na-Na-NARUTO-KUN!" Hiashi immediately went into Byakugan and peered into Hinata's bedroom ready to kill any boy who had the guts to have there way with her. Instead he found that Hinata was in her room completely unclothed and alone, while she was fingering and rubbing herself with one hand , and had the other on her left breast. He then noticed her sheets were covered with a wetness. It was obvious that whoever this boy was, his daughter wanted him real bad. Hiashi mentally chuckled at the sight of his firstborn masturbating. _

**End Flashback**

" Well , I guess you can say I've overheard Hinata say(more like scream) your name every time and again." "Hiashi stated with a smirk while looking at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress began to turn bright red , now realizing that her father had caught her in the act. Neji also smirked and had turned his head away and began to whistle that I'm-not-doing-anything kind of whistle. Hinata turned ever redder (if possible) Now that she found that Neji caught her as well. Even Hanabi laughed a little ( she's 13 now do you really think she wouldn't understand sex at this point!) Naruto was as always completely oblivious to the fact of what was going on as usual.

Hiashi looked at her daughter in surprise. After that little Shouting hokage thing Hiashi was gravely confused on his first born's choice of men. This boy seemed like a complete retard, not to mention after lord Hyuga had saw the match between Neji and this boy, it revealed to him that Naruto was the one with the nine tails chakra. Well, Uzamaki, you may take your leave. " Yes, sir." With that Naruto turned for the door, but was stopped by a kiss Hinata was still giving him. Five minutes later. They were still kissing. " You both need to breathe at some point!" Hanabi screamed at the young couple. Hinata pulled away from Naruto. " I , um, guess I'll uh, see you soon Hina-Koi." Naruto said still very confused. Lord Hyuga looked at the fox boy leave, also looking at the smile on Hinata's face. He wasn't sure if he was going to like his daughter going out with _That._

Uh-oh this seems , in the words of Shikamaru, quite troublesome do you think anyone will be able to convince the Hyuga.


	3. Good guys or Bad?

Sorry this took FOREVER. But I have a lot of things to do and there isn't enough time in the to do all of them (or most of them for that matter.) So this has been slow coming. And with a new school year coming up it will be even slower ( fucking homework).

Over the next couple of days Hinata had awaken covered in a cold sweat, screaming (which with her high voice makes nails on a chalk board enjoyable) in the middle of the night. Awaking the whole household. It was the same dream every night , except it went further every time. First the dream started normally. She was just in a tent. Underneath her was a makeshift bed . But then a repeat of that experience occurred. On night one He appeared and tied her down. On night two he unclothed her. Night three was when he began fondling her. Night four had ended with him about to enter her. This night Hinata had just awoken after he did his thrust. She could've sworn she felt the pain for a second. But the oddest thing of all, was that that guy, Toshiru, the name, the appearance he seemed so... familiar.

Hinata has begun to pant. She was covered in sweat soaking her (oddly short) nightgown. Which (for you pervs) began to ride up to her stomach. Revealing her wet panties .Neji and Hiashi stormed into her room. She was shaking. Hiashi was paying attention to her facial expression and the fear spreading through her body. Neji was paying attention to how hot his cousin was.(The Hyugas inbreed so it's perfectly natural!)

The rest of that day Hinata was much quieter than usual. She didn't train at all. Didn't eat at all. Her face was completely blank. That dream was replaying itself through her mind. That day was replaying through her mind. " Hinata-hime are you okay?" A concerned Kiba said looking at her. She did not reply at all. " Hinata?" Shino questioned. She still just kept walking forward. Not answering at all. Fact being she was so caught up in her little mental state that she had actually walked into a few dozen objects.

Hinata's team was uninformed of her 'little incident' and had great fear for her since she was displaying very odd symptoms. Naruto was at the Ramen Shop. When he turned up he saw Hinata's blank, pale, face. He immediately paid for his Ramen and ran to see whats wrong. " Hina-Koi... HINA-KOI!! Whats wrong !! What happened!" He screamed nearly making Hinata's team deaf. "Nar...u...to..Kun." Hinata said rather slowly then falling into his arms , tearing up. Hinata's team stared at her in surprise. Naruto just held her as she buried her face into his chest. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai stared at her. " Hinata... What's wrong?" Naruto said in a near whisper. " That day... its... haunting...my dreams. I'm...afraid." Hinata said too petrified to stutter. " Hinata... what day?" Kurenai asked, highly concerned. " Look I don't have the time so it'd be better if you asked fucking baa-chan what happened. Right now it would be better if I escorted Hina-Koi home."

" That was really weird I wonder what's wrong." Kiba said. " Better question, why is Naruto so angry at Tsunade -sama." Shino questioned. " H'm... Perhaps we should pay the hokage a little visit." Hinata's sensai said. They all walked to the hokage's office, unknowing of what was soon to come. After they had made it to the office... " Okay What is wrong with Hinata and what does it have to do with you?" Kiba said rather fast. " Jeez I feared having to tell you guys this. I'll only tell you if you promise not to attempt to kill me." " H'm... Fine." Team 8 said in unison.

After hearing what the Hokage had to say they were in an outrage. " How could you let him do that to her!" Shino yelled. " Yeah, What the hell were you thinking. Let alone waiting till this long to tell us!" Kiba spat out. " Look you guys Orochimaru's demands were too high. It was either Hinata, or the entire village." " Oh so you chose Hinata! Not to mention you didn't do shit about it!" Kurenai yelled obviously pissed since she NEVER swears. " The very second the snake freak left Gai's team stormed in. I hadn't the time to assemble a team since Neji had already gone to make one of his own. I felt it best to trust his judgment." " I'm still in shock that you would leave it all up to a couple 18 year olds against an enemy you knew nothing about! What if they failed. Hinata was raped because you're such a dumb ass!" Kurenai said getting angrier. " I don't even know if Hinata was entirely raped. She hasn't come to tell me. For all we know she might not have even been touched." " Oh yeah. Well if wasn't touched then why is she having nightmares!" " Nightmares? What nightmares?" The hokage asked " She said something about a day haunting her dreams." Kiba replied " How... odd. Something like this wouldn't normally upset Hinata's regular thinking patterns, that is, part of the brain in which prompts memory into any form such as a dream is usually blocked out by the Byakugan. Especially for five consecutive days. Somethings fishy about this."

" God -Damn it" An angered Toshiru yelled. " Hush Nii-San" a slender female said. " I have no reason to be calm! I had the perfect chance to get to back at the Hyuga's for everything they've done to our clan in the past and I lost it!" " Be still Nii-San. I told you this bitter rivalry against our clans is pointless." "No it's not. And that's why I had cast a jutsu upon the little Hyuga girl." " What did you do to Hinata? You know she was a friend of ours many a year ago! I still don't understand your anger toward her." " Foolish Myra. It's her fault that-" " No It's Not! That was her Mothers soul decision and it was forgiven many a year ago! It has Nothing to do with her!" " I guess. But , uh, hehehe, I kinda don't know how to release the jutsu. Only you do. And the last the three of us had a get together is when we were five. You know how bad a Hyuga's memory is , there is no way she'd remember us." ( Note: Myra and Toshiru **Karite meaning reaper** are going to be important OC's in many of my stories. So if you don't like them , keep reading they're actually good guys!) " Yeah let alone if she saw you she'd flip." " It's not my fault! Orochimaru told me that if he wasn't back in thirty minutes to fuck her!" Do you really think I was prepared to loose my virginity to a Hyuga!" Toshiru said in a rather loud voice.

" Look what is this jutsu. I'll go to village , fix her and then leave." Myra questioned crudely. "It's mugen jitsuzai no jutsu" "ITS WHAT!?" Myra said in disbelief " The dreams reality technique hehehe." " You little fucker do you know how bad this is! The meaning of the dream must come true or the effect of the jutsu will never go away." Myra screamed toward her elder biovular twin brother ( Note biovular twins are those type of twins that don't look alike.) " Hinata is soooooo screwed.. or at least she should be." Toshiru said with a chuckle.

Hinata and Naruto walked back to Hyuga manor. Hanabi went rushing to her sister's aid ( weird ain't it... how her family all of a sudden cares?) But kinda figuring being five years younger really couldn't help... Ran to get Neji. " Hinata-Hime?" Was all Neji said before leading her and Naruto into the house. " I don't think she's eaten all day Neji." " Well then lets get her something to eat , shall we?" " No thank you Nii-San. I'm not hungry." Hinata said in a cold voice. " Well are you tired Hinata, Perhaps you should sleep?" Naruto asked idiotically. " NO I don't want to sleep please I'm not tired . Please don't make me sleep!" Hinata begged. "Well I hate to say this but you either eat something or you can go to sleep." " Smart one Naruto" Neji said. " F-fine... I'll eat something." It was late when Hinata had finished. Apparently if she was going to eat is was to be done at a snails rate.

Hinata I suggest you go to bed it's been a rough day. " N-no it'll be even worse tomorrow if I do" " No it won't . If you don't sleep, you're going to fall asleep in cereal when you come down for breakfast tomorrow." "Neji how about I sleep with her. It may make her feel a little safer. You know with someone there to calm her if she awakens again." " H'm are you sure your not using this as an excuse for your own gain Uzamaki" Hiashi said looking at Naruto angrily. " I assure you not. I wouldn't ever do that to such a close friend." "long sigh fine you may proceed." Hiashi said still giving Naruto a death glare.

Naruto and Hinata went into there usual night attire. Naruto in his boxers and little night cap, and her in that tight little purple nightgown. Naruto would have had a nose bleed on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that Neji was there. Naruto grabbed Hinata and climbed into bed. He lay on his back with her on top. Him bringing his fingers through her hair a few times making her fall asleep. With im soon following. Neji had left knowing Naruto would at least keep to his word. Hinata didn't toss and turn as she usually did. But that dream still progressed itself through her mind. Her eyes shot open. But before she could scream , she saw a sleeping Naruto underneath her. Making her smile. Until, that is it became a blush when she had realized her hand had ventured down to his boxers in the night. Which had given her quite the idea.

She crawled to his boxers as he began to wake up(from her movement it's still nighttime) Then she adventurously pulled them down . Waking Naruto up fully. But before he could ask _what the hell are you doing _she had already began to rub his quite large dick. When Naruto glanced down toward her. Seeing her nightgown wet from sweat become near see through. He became erect quite quickly. She put her mouth on him. Going up and down. " Hinata your father told me not to do anything like this!" Hinata stopped and said, " W-well he d-didn't make me p-promise anything." Then she went back to he fun. Hyugas are lucky. They can channel chakra through there hands and any other part of there body. Guess how handy that would come in during a blowjob. Let alone when it's with the boy who has the Kyuubi's chakra running through _every_ part of his body. She began to increase her pace and enforcing more chakra into his dick. He then involuntarily pushed her head down further. She went down as far as she could. Going very fast. ( Ninja speed comes in real handy as well) She began to lick the tip making him cum in her mouth. He was already too late before he could say anything. But she swallowed every drop. She was going to let some come to he face, but the smell would be kinda suspicious. After this she just pulled his boxers back up. Climbed up on him and tried to go back to sleep. That is after her and Naruto finished lip-locking.

The rest of the day took place as any normal one. That is except that whenever Neji or any other Hyuga weren't around Naruto and Hinata would kiss. Which put team Kurenai in bewilderment. First she has nightmares and is all cold and acting weird. One day later she's acting like if it were the best day of her life and even _appears _to have a boyfriend (which made Kiba and Shino kinda pissed since neither of them were ever to friendly with Naruto) Kurenai on the other hand just turned her head a giggled pretending that nothing had happened. Hiashi, seeing how Naruto sleeping woth Hinata seemed to be working allowed it the next night.

Hinata had the dream again. It was as normal as it usually was (if you call that normal) Except when the dream got to the part of fondling. the part in which she gave Toshiru a blowjob was completely missing out of the dream. The whole skit cut out. It just skipped to where he was on top of her. From where the dream progressed as it did normally. Which when Hinata woke up. Only confused her.

Well like the new twists . Now it all makes sense ... or confuses you more


	4. Parental Problems

* * *

**Okay I'm back. Lets see how everyone takes this newfound fact. Better yet lets see how Hiashi takes his daughter giving the Kyuubi container a (very good) blowjob.**

Looking at Hinata , Naruto asked, " Is anything wrong?" "N-no It's just..." " Just what?" Naruto asked. Hiashi was outside of the door. Listening in since this was the usual time of Hinata's screams. " W-what we did. Well, I d-did. Last n-night." " That perfect blowjob?" Naruto questioned with an innocent smile. Hiashi was ever so close to bursting in there and killing Naruto. But he decided he would wait till he acquired more fact. " Yeah that Naruto. Well when I was...was..." "Raped?" "Yes I had been forced to do the same thing to that guy" tears passed down her face with the memory. Hiashi pressed his head against the door. Neji had also come to join Hiashi at this point. He was prepared to kick Naruto's ass." I-it was a part of the d-dream. But after I h-had my 'fun' with you t-that part of the dream j-just... j-just disappeared. That whole p-part was s-skipped." Hinata said still very confused. " Perhaps it's nothing just a coincidence, it means the dream will be going away." Naruto said and then pulled Hinata into a deep kiss.

Outside the door Hiashi and Neji could no longer take it. Hiashi's parental mode had kicked in. He busted through the door right as Naruto's hands traveled down past her back. "NARUTO" Neji and Hiashi screamed in unison making Naruto and Hinata stop kissing and turn up. " Father, Nii-San please don't hurt Naruto. Please this is all my fault I did it, not him." The Hyuga heiress pleaded. "You honestly want us to believe that only a few days after you were raped you would do _that_ with some else. Let alone_ him, _without being forced!" Hiashi screamed. " Please believe me , I did it on my own will." "Why do you keep defending him!" Lord Hyuga yelled again. " B-b-because... B-because...Because I love him!" Hinata screamed toward her father. Causing the boy under her and lord Hyuga to stare at her. Neji kinda already figured that out a while ago.

"How could you love that?!" The eldest Hyuga in the room yelled. " Be prepared, because whether your screams continue or not you will not be seeing him after this night!" Hiashi said slamming the door behind him. " No..." Was all Hinata could say before she went into tears again. Naruto was about to put his arms around her, but she just shoved him away. Naruto looked up at Neji. " I'll try and reason with him, okay you two." Neji said as he walked out as well, except he didn't slam the door.

"Well Nii-San, how should the jutsu apply to the little Hyuga girl?" Myra asks. " Quite simple really. I choose a memory of hers in which I was in. Which is when, well, you know. The memory is put into a dream form. Except that during the dream your body can somewhat feel whats going on." " I don't get what's so bad about that?" The Karite heiress replied. ( yeah she and her brother are heirs as well.) " Well it depends you see on which memory you apply. Say for example I used the memory in which she first met us. There is nothing wrong with that. It's actually quite pleasant. The jutsu is only effective when applied to a situation that causes fear. But there is a twist to it you see." " What kind of twist?" "As time goes on the dream gets bigger and what might of happened appears into the dream. Making it harder to get rid of since there would be more to do. Also, fear is usually caused by one thing doing something to the one on fear. Which means the thing that causes fear must be the opposite. "

"Be the opposite? How is that exactly possible?" Myra asks still confused.. "Say it was the first memory in which we first met. If that were to be the dream, then she must meet and talk with two people who she already knows since she was just meeting us in the dream." " So what exactly would she have to do to cancel out this dream?" " In the dream its a replay of a person she didn't know,or at least doesn't remember, and now probably hates, rape her. Which means to cancel the dream she needs to , with a person she has known for a long time, and loves, have sex, with each person being willing." " I'll go tell them. But if there angry at you for this I'm going to be telling them where you are Nii-San."

Hinata's night was restless. She tossed and turned endlessly the dream ,although with that slight skip, proceeded to haunt her. It went its farthest extent this night. It continued after he had entered her. To pain staking thrusts repeating over and over again. Hiashi enters her room to ensure that the Uzamaki didn't sneak in over night. ( no they can't use Byakugan. The walls prevent from being see through, since with inbreeding and all, one or two Hyugas are bound to be perverts) He sees her once more covered it sweat. She twitches and shakes. Under her eyelids he can see her eyes darting back and forth in rapid succession. She begins to pant, and with every intake her breaths become heavier. He can tell this is the worst night yet.

In her dream, speed has picked up as he covers her mouth so no screams can be heard. He shoves the whole thing in and pulls it all out ensuring her the most pain. He bites down on her breast as he does this. In the dream the wounds that she had have reopened as he switches into doggie style. And he does it only so he can take her anally. Hinata's eye's burst open the second she feels her ass become penetrated. She feels no Naruto and within nano-seconds darts up to let out one of the loudest and most spine tingling screams, one that would make the worlds best opera singer cringe. All she sees is her father, who is plugging his ears. Her facial expression of sheer terror turns into one of anger as she stares at her father. Her eyes enter one of the most threatening of Byakugan phases that has ever been used by any Hyuga, it had even shocked Hiashi.

" Get the fuck out of my room, NOW" Hinata commands toward her father sending one of the biggest shocks of his life through his body. " I am the leader of this clan and I am the one who makes the rules in this household I will not be taking any orders from a mere heir!" Hiashi fulminated back. Hinata in full outrage grabs her own father by the throat and slams him into the wall " Wrong answer! Now try again. I said get the fuck out of my room. So do it NOW!" Hinata ordered tightening her grip, and holding the weapon she had hidden under he pillow against his neck, staring him with full intention to kill him. Fearing for life Hiashi manages to plead, " O-okay just l-let me go and this will all be resolved... Just l-let me go." Hinata cringes and then shoves him away in the direction of the door. He immediately runs away. She just walks back to her bed and falls back asleep.

During the rest of the day, Hinata's emotions were but sheer rage. During training with her team she even had the ability to defeat her teammates because of it. For Shino she had used the Byakugan to locate and successfully shut down all his chakra, making all bugs feeding on the chakra stop helping. For Kurenai , the Byakugan had also come in handy. For all of the rage held within Hinata's body, chakra had a more powerful effect. She increased the ability of the Byakugan by enforcing chakra into her eyes.

Making her be able to see Kurenai's location through her genjutsu attacks. Being able to attack Kurenai although trapped in a genjutsu. Lastly Hinata had knocked Kiba and Akamaru into unconsciousness. For when they had each gone into using Gaatsuga, Hinata had pinpointed where each of there hands would be and while they were spinning grabbed there hands and immediately gone into rotation spinning them each and sending them into to heaps of rocks in opposing directions.

"Damn Hinata , where did all that come from?" Kiba said after waking up. " Quite frankly I agree, you are a lot more focused and aggressive with your training today." Team 8's sensai adds. "I don't know nor do I actually care." Hinata utters with a cold voice. " You know your emotions have been a wreck ever since that incident, whats wrong." " Noth-" "Don't you even say 'nothing' because if that were the case we wouldn't even have to bring the subject up." " Ugh it's just my father is all. He's just annoying the hell outta me." " Okay what happened." " Yeah Hinata you are usually able to tolerate your father." Shino added " He forbid me from seeing Naruto... ever again." " WHAT!?" Hinata's team yell in unison.

"That's right the bastard won't let me ever see Naruto." " Well... He's your father and all, but seriously he's a total ass. Why would he do such a thing?" Shino questions. " All he ever saw Naruto as is the Kyuubi container. Nothing else. He's just another little fucker that believes Narutos a monster." "Damn, you must be really pissed, I don't think I've ever heard you swear this much in one sitting. Let alone whenever you did , it was just agreeing with us about someone being a bitch or something like that." Kurenai said sliding away from Hinata. " Eh, I guess I was only nice since Naruto was always around. No Naruto, no point." "Well there's always more fish in the sea right Hinata." Kiba said suggestively. "None like him." Hinata uttered looking down.

_OK I have to find a way to convince Hiashi to allow Naruto and Hinata to be together. Perhaps a bribe? No that would never work. Hiashi is the leader of a very wealthy clan. He can get anything he wants. What about a threat... Nah he'd kill me if I tried to kill him, let alone we both care for the family so I can't threaten any one else. Its way to degrading to try and be a total kiss up. Would trickery work? Nope he's way to smart for that. Fuck this is a lot harder than I thought. But I promised Naruto... I got it!_

"Lord Hiashi?" " You may come in Neji, what is it you require." "I... What happened to your neck?" " " Uh this... I went to check on Hinata last night and, apparently she just recently doesn't want me in her room." " And you actually applied to her request... It's Hinata we're talking about, not some homicidal manic." " Well what would you have done if Hinata told you to, in her words, Get the fuck out of her room, while holding a sword to your throat." Hiashi says , turning toward his paperwork. " What has gotten into her?" Neji asked in shock. " Apparently she didn't take me forbidding her from Naruto very well." " Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Is that so ?" Hiashi said raising a brow. "I think you should allow Hinata and Naruto to enter a relationship. Perhaps it could help her manage and develop her emotions better. Not to mention Naruto can be a great asset to our clan." " And how could the Kyuubi boy be any help to us." " Well, every boyfriend fears there girlfriends Father right?" Neji added slyly. " Yeah I guess." " Now that would make him have to listen to you." " What does this have to do with anything!" Hiashi interrupts. " Just listen, if Naruto has control over the Kyuubi, and you have control over him, then the Kyuubi's power is in your hands." " I'm still not so sure, the Kyuubi has the potential to kill thousands. And I do know that Naruto doesn't have full control, let alone the seal is weakening." a stubborn jackass... I mean, Hiashi says.

"Well, um, I uh, Got it! Naruto aspires to be the sixth Hokage right?" "Again with the 'right?' just get to the point" " If Hinata makes it to Hyuga clan leader, and Naruto reaches Hokage, the clan will ,for some time, not have to take much direction from the Hokage since, Although he will have more power than Hinata, he'll still have to listen to her. Not to mention we will have more authority in other villages, such as the sand village in which Naruto has connections with the Kazekage." "Perhaps you have a point... Why you continue to try and help her I do not know. But I suppose you can tell them the good news." " Quite frankly if we were to leave her the way she is we would be dead in a weeks time." "Good point, you may take your leave, you've already postponed me of my work enough." " Thank you Hiashi-sama."

Long sigh " This is a Hell of a mission slump isn't it" Hinata implies. " Yup" The rest of her team team agrees. " Hinata...HINATA!! I bare excellent news" Neji yells. " Father was murdered?" "Hinata now thats just mean" Kiba says with a chuckle. "No Hinata." Neji says " Oh.. So he died of Natural causes?" " Hinata your father isn't dead. He's as fit as a fiddle" " Fuck... well then there is no good news!" Hinata uttered turning away from Neji. " What if I said that I got Father to permit you to see Naruto?" " Well then, I'd call you a liar." " But I'm not lying!" " Sure your not" Hinata said in a sarcastic tone. " Well if you don't believe me, then go ask him yourself!" " I'd only want to see him if he were in his _grave_"

" Well fine then!" Neji yells as he turns back the way he came. " Humph! I'll just go and tell Naruto!" Neji says to no one in particular. " Hey, Naruto" " What is it Neji..." Naruto says very slowly. " Apparently you're still not happy about the whole Hiashi thing." " I guess" " He's been like this all day, we don't know why either. Whats this about Hiashi?" Sakura says looking at her teammate. " Well, to make a long story short. Hinata and Naruto were in a, well relationship and Hiashi didn't like it." " A RELATIONSHIP !?" Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai said in unison. "When did this happen !?" Sakura said angrily looking at Naruto. "Apparently this story is going to be longer than I thought. Sakura, I suppose you can say, something really bad happened to Hinata. Something that is so... so vile it causes her to scream from the most terrifying of nightmares. Naruto was just trying to help her. And in doing so, they became a lot closer." " What do you mean. What happened to her!" Sakura said in a rush.

" Neji, is what Kurenai had told me true, was... was she actually Raped?" Kakashi says with his head down. " Wait, what?" Sakura said looking at her Sensai. " Yes. Thats what happened. For the fact of the matter, it was because one of Orochimaru's drones , that had apparent training when it comes to rape, had captured her. And when Tsunade had found out... She did absolutely nothing. She was going to let it take place." " Huh? Tsunade would never have done such a thing." Sakura claimed " Team Gai had luckily been outside the door when Tsunade had found out Neji had automatically , first yelled at Tsunade, and then got me, Tenten, and himself to go rescue Hinata. We had got there just in time, that is before she lost...her innocence." The Ramen – loving boy added.

" But there is some good news." " And whats that Neji?" Sai asked. " Well, Naruto, I've talked to Hiashi and as long as you listen to him you may continue to see her." Naruto looked in shook, "Really" " Yup, but theres a slight snag you see." "How slight?" Sakura asks. " Well... Hinata doesn't believe me. She thinks that I'm lying. And because of this whole situation she's been in a real pissy mood." " Hinata, bad mood? I don't think those word even fit together. How bad of a mood?" Sakura questions " Bad enough to tell her father, literally, to get the fuck out of her room. And when he didn't comply put a sword up to his throat." " Damn" Team 7 said I unison. " Naruto do you think you can fix her." " Am I allowed to sneak into her room tonight?" " Uh yeah sure" " Then she'll be better in the morning"

******Why do I have funny feeling this isn't going to work? Well because I writing this thats why!**


	5. Twisted solutions

**Well, here goes **

" So you plan to sneak into her room? How exactly is that going to work?" Kakashi questions. " Easy, if I got near her right now, she'd run thinking her father would be really ticked. But when she's in her room, if she's sleeping, she won't get that chance to run. Which means I can tell her." " And she's going to believe you, over Neji?" " She said she loved me. Neji tried to kill her six years ago. Now do you know who she will believe." " She actually said she loved you, Jeez she is such a dumba-" " Do not call my cousin a dumb ass! Or else" Neji shot toward Sakura.

_TIME SKIP TO THE NIGHT OF THAT DAY_

Hinata crawls into bed, after locking her door making sure her father doesn't intrude. Her eyes slowly drift until she falls asleep. Naruto sneaks through the Hyuga manor trying to remember which room is Hinata's. Well, that is, until he sees a door that has a sign saying _'keep out or else'_ on it. " This is the one" Naruto slowly turns the handle. Its locked. " Fuck..." Then Naruto turns up. Theres a cool breeze coming from underneath the door. " Ah ha!" Naruto sneaks to the center training area of the Hyuga manor. A small, purple, Japanese maple tree sits right beneath Hinata's bedroom window. Which is open. He climbs up to her window and jumps into her room. He looks at the clock. _3:37_.

_This is the time Hinata usually wakes up._ Naruto immediately removed his jacket and pants, just to get comfortable. He climbed into bed with her. She involuntarily climbed on top of him. Her eyes burst open but, instead of screaming, her eyes stare into two blue orbs gazing at her. Then realizes after her fathers words, get off him. She tries to escape but it's a failed attempt as he tightens his grip and pulls her into a kiss " Naruto-Kun, you can't be here!" Hinata whispers trying not to wake her family. " Your father said it's fine" Naruto says calmly. " You actually believed Neji!" " Just trust me on this one he's not lying." " But-" Naruto had pulled her into another deep kiss. She eventually gave in. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entry. She opens her mouth, and his tongue rushes in exploring her mouth. His tongue explored every little crevice. Till it eventually got to her tongue. They lip locked and a had there tongues battling up until 4:17.

Naruto pulled her off and climbed on top of her. He lifted her nightgown off and took off her bra. Then he stared in astonishment, not only at her perfect body but at all the marks and cuts on it. "Hinata, did he do this to you?" the now nearly unclothed heiress nodded. Naruto just gives her a hug. Then Hinata pulls off his tank and boxers. He begins to massage her left breast. Then he slowly goes down to suck on the other. His tongue swirls around the nipple until it brushes over the now erect part of it. The other hand carefully pinches the other one, being careful enough to not open the wounds. She moans softly. Again, trying not to wake her family.

He then begins to suck a little harder, until it comes to a bite. Which he accidentally bit too hard. Making her scream. Her family , hearing it, just thinking she had woken up from her nightmare. " Sorry Hinata I didn't mean it! Blame the Kyuubi for my sharp teeth not me." " I-it's ok but I think it w-would be better in you s-stopped." Naruto, looking disappointed, climbs off her. She sees the sadness in his eyes and out of reluctance begins to go down him. And begins to rub his large erection. Which gets her thinking, _at some point he's going to put this into me, It's nine, maybe ten inches. There is no way this can fit into me. Its too long and too thick._ Naruto snaps her out of her out of her thought by pulling her up and getting on top of her, while ripping off her panties. She gasps in shock. The Kyuubi container sinks down to her women-hood, and smiles in delight when he sees it. He is just about to begin to rub her when she then yells, " No! Please not yet I'm still not ready for this yet!" He looks at her innocently like if he were to stop, until he, when she is off guard, sticks his tongue into her entrance. " Naruto No!" She yells once more as she pulls away from him. **sigh** "Fine..." The disappointed boy says while climbing off and away from her. " Please understand I'm way too young and this is much too early for me to even think about sex, after what happened that is." The Kyuubi container looked at her for a couple seconds and then snuggles next to her. "Arigato Naruto-Kun"

Knock Knock Knock " Hello?" Hiashi asks answering the door. "..." Hiashi scans the person he sees in front of him. "Myra?" He asked curiously " Been awhile hasn't it, I'm surprised you remember me." " Now how could I forget you, your my best friends daughter. So where's your brother, Toshiru?" " Uh... He couldn't make it I suppose" " My, you've grown much from when you were a child. So, hows your mom." "...Dead..." "Oh, very sorry to hear that, what happened?" " I'll explain that to you later. Right now I'm here on a higher issue." **(I'll tell you what happened in a different story) **"Well how about we go into the back. I'm sure a reintroduction to Hinata and Neji will be in order." "I remember them." " Yes, but I doubt they remember you" The Hyuga lord said. " Perhaps, not to be offensive that is, but you Hyugas do tend to have the worst of memory." "No offense taken. Hey Neji, come here" Lord Hiashi beckons. " Yes Hiashi-sama?" " I want you to meet an old friend." Neji looks at the female next to Hiashi.

She's thin, but not an anorexic, Her chest is perhaps a couple sizes below Hinata. She has all black on. The girl is wearing black, baggy cargo pants, with chains down her sides and going down her inner thighs, there were two chains on each leg which are is connected by a singe pair of handcuffs by the knees. Her belt consists of linking handcuffs and a skull figure in the front. She has a black jacket on, it's figure fitting. It's short sleeved and has a hood, on the back lies a skull. The mark of the Karite clan. Her skin is as white as a ghost and her eyes look like the Hyuga's eyes except they're entirely black. Along with black hair that has a white part hanging down in front of her right eye. From standing at a reasonable distance from her he can feel that there is not body heat coming from her. Like if she weren't alive. _H'm this girl doesn't seem like anyone a Hyuga would befriend. In fact she seems the complete opposite of a Hyuga. But damn she is hot! _

" This is Myra, you've met before, but that was when you were six. She is of the Karite clan. Our exact opposite. Legend puts it that our clans hated each other. In recent times our clans have befriended one another-" " But it isn't 100 since not only has there not been a treaty been formed, but rules still exist to kill any opposing clan member seen." Myra added, interrupting Hiashi "It appears that Hanabi has just come out, Neji introduce her to Myra here while I go retrieve Hinata."

_Time: 11:22 _"Hinata, are you up?" Hiashi asks toward her door. " Maybe she's still not talking to me. She's always up at 6:30 sharp. Hinata if you don't answer me I'll come in whether you like it or not!" She was still sleeping. All she did was snuggle closer to Naruto. " Thats it!" Hiashi says as he breaks through the door, causing Naruto and Hinata to jump up. Hinata, seeing her father immediately grabs a sheet to cover herself, Naruto hides hides his lower body. Hiashi gapes for a moment and , eventually says, " I have one question for you Hinata, it's okay if you say no, but just answer honestly..." " Well whats t-the q-question?" "Are you still a virgin?" " FATHER!" " Hey I need to know this!" " Yes I am, for fucks sake are you crazy!" " Oh yes, call a _father_ crazy when they find there_ 18-year-old daughter_ in her bed _unclothed_ with a _male._ There is absolutely no reason for a father to worry about that at all!" The Hyuga lord uttered in a sarcastic manner. " Fine you win." " Now Hinata, and apparently Naruto, get dressed we have a visitor." "Who?" Naruto and Hinata say in unison. " She's an old family friend, one thats of your age might I add, thats all I'm saying." Hiashi walked out giving the two 18 year olds there privacy. " A family friend that I don't know? How mean I'm supposed to know them all!" Hinata mumbles as she gets dressed.

"Sorry about that Hinata apparently was still sleeping." " What? But she's always up at 6:30?" Neji avowed. " I suppose she was up late" " Doing what" Neji asked suspiciously. " Only god knows" Neji's uncle said with a laugh. Myra just looked at them like they were a couple of freaks. Yet she was the only goth standing there. " I'm here father." Myra immediately turned to the girl and boy standing in the doorway. Hinata stopped and her eyes widened. A flash of the person who raped her appeared in her mind. "Hinata?" Hanabi asked. " That was... weird" " What was?" The heiress's cousin questioned. " The guy who, well you know, it just flashed in my mind when I saw her for some reason." " Hehehe well how odd since thats why I'm here." "And you are?" " Hinata, this is Myra Karite. She's the second heir of the Karite clan, our clans are exact opposites, but she is actually your, well , kinda like a long lost cousin"

" Second heir? Who's the first" The Uzamaki asks. " The first heir is he elder brother, Toshiru Karite." "T-t-t-torshiru?" Hinata Manages to ask. " Yeah thats the name, he's your cousin as well, why do you ask?" Hiashi demands. " I-it is just that , the g-guy who, well, y-you know, had the same n-name." "Myra, do you know anything about this?" " As I said, I was here to discuss an important issue." The goth says with a straight face. " Tell us what you know NOW." " Naruto bursts out. " Fine, But this is a long story so I suggest you get comfortable." "ok" the other say in unison.

"Being a Karite means everyone thinks your evil. So my brother thought he should be. He had gone to Orochimaru. That snake-teme had noticed how Toshiru was able to control people and the likeness of his body. So he was put into that 'rape' school." "How is this important exactly?" " It's very relevant so shut up. Now as I was saying,... oh! My Nii-San was the first to graduate and as a test was sent out to find his first victim. Which happened to be Hinata. Orochimaru knew that Hinata was a Hime (Meaning a young lady of noble birth or princess) So he had Toshiru keep her. Brother hadn't known what to do, he recognized Hinata right off the bat. But knowing she couldn't defeat him, if he released her, Orochimaru would be suspicious. --

Then the bomb hit him, Orochimaru went to go make the deal with Tsunade. He had told Brother to rape poor Hinata if he hadn't returned in half an hour." " Couldn't he have said No!?" Neji spat in an outrage. " Stop interrupting me! Now anyway, Orochimaru has a way of dealing with insufficient Ninja. He has them killed. If Toshiru were to not comply he would have been killed. And Orochimaru,seeking revenge, would have come after Hinata and murdered her as well. Toshiru would have done just about anything to delay him having to rape his distant cousin. In the rape school it is a rule that when you are in a situation in which anyone can come ,skip fondling! But Toshiru had done that very thing just to waste time. He was hoping someone would come. Luckily , you there in the orange, and Neji had come to rescue her. But a shock from the past hit him when he saw Neji and Hinata near each other. Which made him angry. He cast a jutsu upon Hinata that gives her nightmares. Although,depending on the type, the dream can be either good or bad."

"It's a j-jutsu? I-is there any w-way to s-stop it?" " Thats my main purpose of coming. My brother felt horrible after he had cast the jutsu on you. So he sent me to tell you how to cancel it." "But couldn't just be released by a hand sign?" Hiashi asked. " This jutsu is very confusing. It works on the basis of memory. Lets say my brother had used the memory of when all of us, except for the orange guy over there that is, had met. The dream, over time, builds, making it harder to get rid of. Now if that was the memory used, then to cancel it Hinata must do the opposite. In the dream it was when the four of us had met. Which would mean Hinata would need to talk with three people she already knew. But the dream Hinata is caught in, is of sex." " Hanabi I have an odd feeling about where this is going , could you please go to your room" Hiashi commanded " Ugh, fine father." Hanabi mumbled as she left.

"I'm confused!" Naruto yelled " Ok orange boy-" " My name is not orange boy it's Naruto" "Isn't that some kind of food thats in Ramen?" " Yes , but it's also my name." "Fie then , Naruto, I can tell by the was Hyuga-teme has been looking at you, she likes you, doesn't she? Well just keep listening your going to be having a lot of fun very soon."

**Dont you just hate cliffhangers :-P**


	6. The big day

Last chapter...unless I want an epilogue.

" What do you mean _'a lot of fun'_?" "Your someone she loves, and the dream she was raped. So what happened in the dream must become real. Except being opposite." " What are you saying" Neji strictly demanded.. " She is raped in the dream, so she has to get laid in real life willingly by the person she loves. Are you happy now?" Hinata just stared at her for a moment. ' C-could y-you r-r-repeat th-th-that?" " Fine, you have to have actual sex, with the person you love, up to the extent of the dream. Whatever you do in real life that happened in the dream, will not haunt you anymore." " But both of you have to be willing or it will not work." Myra repeated. "Hinata, are you up to this I mean, you know what the Hyuga rules say about premarital sex, don't you?" Lord Hyuga reminded " Of course" Hinata says looking down. "What rule?" The , well , orange boy asked. " In the Hyuga clan, it is preferred if you become intimate only after marriage. But if it happens before the 'big day' then the last person you had sex with is the one you have to marry." Neji says looking a Naruto. Obviously not wanting him as a brother/cousin in-law.

" Seriously? Wow, was the Hyuga who made a rule like that on drugs?" The opposing heiress stated with a chuckle. " Trust me, I ask myself that every day about all the rules." Lord Hyuga admitted. " Well, Hinata, should we, I mean I'm ready , but are you?" " I...I... Y-yes Na-Naruto-Kun." "well I better take my leave." Myra said walking toward the door. " Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay a little longer?" "... You don't hate me for this?" "Of course not, your the one who's helping us fix Hinata." "And what of my brother." " W-well , he is f-family. And h-he did send y-you to help. N-not to m-mention he d-did try and k-keep me from s-something like t-that. Even t-though for h-him , it was d-disobeying rules. I g-guess we c-can forgive h-him." " Well, I appreciate that, but I think it better if I were to go, it's getting late" " What do you mean, it's almost noon" Ramen boy asked. " I come from a different place, it would be better if I got home before the sun comes up." " B-but the s-sun is up."

" Look, I come from the village hidden under the moon. In the demon country. The sun is only up four hours a day. Between 4:00 and 8:00 during the summer only. Otherwise it never rises. It will take me a little while to get back, so I have to leave earlier." Myra said trying to head for the door again. " We do have a guest room. Why don't you stay the night? You can leave tomorrow at an earlier time to ensure that you get home before the sun rises." Hiashi says. " Well, if you insist, and I guess a little catching up with Neji and Hinata is in order."

The Hyuga manor was a much happier place today, knowing Hinata can get better, and that an old acquaintance can be made a friend once more. Not to mention this meant Hiashi got to skip out on his endless piles of paperwork. With all he has to do, it's no wonder the guy is never happy. Myra and Hinata had become friends and promised to visit each other a little more often. Myra was a lot happier than usual. Being a goth with a last name meaning reaper doesn't really mean your all sunshiny and nice. But during the day, in the back of everyone's mind, was what would happen between Hinata and Naruto. In fact , it bothered the young couple the most.

Would Hinata be able to go through with it? Will Naruto marry Hinata afterward, as said in the Hyuga rules? Is Naruto only doing this for his gain? Will the Kyuubi play any parts? Will she get pregnant? If she does, Will the Hyuga line still be strong in the child? These questions floated ever so closely to everyone's head. So many things could happen. Affairs, **pregnancy**, complications, fear, sadness, **marriage**, pain, **happiness**, **family**, **life**, death, **love**, hate. What will happen? What might not? The only thing is that they wish the right combination of things will happen ( the right combo is in **Bold**) Well this is rated M for a good reason. And its about damn time I stop teasing and get Hinata laid already!

_**Later that night**_

Hinata has just come from the shower and Naruto is sitting on her bed , unclothed. " S-sorry that I had took so long. I-it takes awhile before my hair can dry." Hinata confesses as she sits down on the bed, only with a towel around her. She turns toward him. His shaft under the sheets, its very large and Hinata's fear of something like that going into her is going to be realized. Naruto is extremely anxious. He's been waiting to do this with her since the end of chapter 1. Hinata has become terribly tense, and Naruto can tell. " Are you sure you really want to do this, I mean I can wait if you need to." " Naruto-Kun... You heard what Myra said. The longer it goes the further the dream will progress." " And how far exactly did the dream progress?" " Up to anal..." " Which means I'm going to have a lot to do." Hinata looks at him. He's smiling. She knows that hes trying to scare her. Naruto then turns to her. " Let's start." He jumps on top of her removing the towel. He kisses her to try and get her calm. He does this for some time. But slowly enough his kisses get lower and lower. Until he's to her neck. His kisses and nibbles her shoulder and ear. She very softly moans.

_**On other side of wall**_

Myra lies in her bed. Obviously alone.( I'll fix that in a different story! Maybe with Kiba.) She turns toward the wall that is Hinata's room. The one where a soft moan was heard. " Ah , fuck there goes my nights rest. I knew I should have asked for a different room!" Myra muttered to herself staring at the wall. " These walls are Byakugan proof... which means there Shinugan proof... fuck, I can't even watch." (Note Shinugan means Death eyes. You'll find out what it does in my other stories)

_**Back in Hinata's bedroom**_

Naruto's kisses have traveled pass her collar bone, and are now at her breasts. This worries Hinata, he hadn't been as soft as she had wished last time. " Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Naruto utters when he lifted his head. Her eyes still contain fear. "This is nothing. That is, unless you want me to be real rough. I'd be happy to do so." Naruto mumbles. Hinata's eyes widen and she shook her head. If this was soft , she really didn't want to see rough. Not yet anyway. He kept toying around with her breasts for a little while. Just to make her calm again. Perhaps from time to time he would go up and kiss her. He slowly went further down her body. His head was finally at her womanhood. And this time Naruto had no plans on having her tell him off again. Hinata is looking at him " Naruto t-this never happened i-in the d-dream. You can s-skip it." Naruto gives her a death-glare. Right before he starts she just has to say something.

"But Hinata, what if Myra meant, in general. If one thing of oral happened, all of it will need to happen in the outside world." Hinata just rolled her eyes " Long sigh go ahead" Naruto immediately began to rub her clit as he used his tongue and went into her with it. A louder moan was heard from her. Naruto put two fingers in her, without telling her first. A shiver went up her spine. Sure she had done something like that in her _'free time'_ but his hands are bigger and, he is in a better position in which he can do so. He eventually adds third finger. And just pulls it in and out in a fast succession. His tongue simultaneously was moving itself around her clit.

Naruto just stops and with his eyes alerts her that its time. Hinata slowly nods, she is afraid. " I'll do my best not to hurt you ,but I'm not sure if I can prevent it." Naruto says positioning himself into the missionary position. Hinata closes her eyes and becomes very tense. " Don't cringe. It will hurt more if you don't stay calm" Hinata takes a deep breath. She relaxes her body. Naruto goes in her a little. She is crying. He is going too slow. " Naruto how much left." Hinata says in a whiny tone. " It's only half way in." " This is too slow. It hurts more. Your going to need to do a quick thrust." Naruto pulls himself out. " Stop getting tense!" "S-sorry" He prepares himself again. Then in an instant he's all the way inside her. She grips into the sheets underneath her and screams, terribly loud. Waking the entire household. And annoying Myra more. Tears pass down from her eyes. " Are you ok?" " N-no" Naruto should of expected that.

He pulls himself out and continues going in. He stays at the same pace. Hinata's tears go away and are replaced by shocks of pleasure. She moans involuntarily. Naruto's pace begins to get a little faster. Her moans become louder. Both of them are sweaty. And Naruto grunts as he goes faster. Hinata wraps her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. " Na- Naruto I'm -" Hinata cums onto him as his dick continues to penetrate her. Naruto just smirks at the sight of Hinata becoming beet red after doing this. Then Naruto, just to freak her out, counts. "1...2...3!" on the count of three he released a load of his cum into her. The second went load on her.

Naruto doesn't get but an ounce tired. But curiosity does kill the cat (satisfaction brought him back :-P) He put Hinata on top of him. " Naruto what are you doing" "... I'm tired , your turn." "You never get tired!" "Do too!" " You have the Kyuubi's stamina!" " Well I'm not using it" " You can't not use it!" "... Quit arguing with me. Your already in this position so it doesn't really matter" Hinata gives him a disgruntle look. She slowly positioned her hips and he , again went into her. Hinata made a few thrusts , until Naruto had grabbed her hips and begun to move her faster. She was now leaning over his chest.

Which gave Naruto the most twisted idea ever. He kept Hinata onto his chest while he was inside her. "Naruto what are you doing" "Four words." "??" " Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!" Three clones appear. One of them had just plunged himself into her ass. Causing her to scream again. Another was helping the Naruto underneath her toy around with her breasts. The last was standing at the edge of the bed where Hinata's head was. She had a funny feeling about what this clone wanted. She put her mouth on him. After a minute or two of this simultaneous fucking, " Naruto-Kun this really isn't necessary. It never happened in the dream." " Well... its a part of my dreams." "oh... Wait how long have you been having these _'dreams'_?" " Since I saw you nude in that tent." "Thats just wrong in all ways." " I trained under pervy sage what else should you expect." Before Hinata could reply the clone in front of her shoved his member back into her mouth. She continued doing this for some time.

_**Other side of wall.**_

"It's three fucking o'clock in the mourning! How long is this going to take!" Myra yells toward the wall. " I need sleep at some point! UGH!!

_**Hinata's Bedroom**_

Hinata had , eventually began to rub the clones dick, that was helping the Naruto underneath her. The standing clone pulls himself into her mouth faster and goes deeper. Hinata takes it out and tries to catch her breath. The other clones go slower to help her. The real Naruto pulls her into a kiss. And begins to speed up his process. The clone at her ass continues cuming into her causing her to break the kiss and moan once more. The clone above her. Pulls her head up and makes her give him a blowjob, again! Hinata begins to rub this clones member " Persistent little bugger isn't he." Hinata mumbles. They continue this for a long time. Hinata has jut collapsed onto Naruto. He made all the clones go away. " Now thats what I call fun. When can we do it again." "Later." Hinata mumbles drowsily. " ... ... ... Its three seconds later." " Naruto!" Hinata yells at him. He just flashes back his little fox grin. " I love you,Hina-Koi." Hinata looks up at him with a smile " I love you too!"

_**Alls well that ends well!OK then this may be the last chapter of the story. I'm not sure yet. If you guys want an epilogue just say so. In the reviews. Also I already have a new story in the works.**_


End file.
